A Moment Like This
by SSJ Sky
Summary: Yeah... A V-day fic... And the first chapter is Pure Y/Y, based off my crappy V-day. Only they get a happy ending, and I didn't. R/R? Onegai?


A Moment Like This  
  
A/N: Okay, a CRAPPY V-day adds up to a crappy V-day story, which unlike my end of the day, has FLUFF! Happy V-Day. Y/Y. Maybe I'll do another chapter for each couple.  
  
*****  
  
The empty feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
No matter how hard Yugi tried to fight it, he could only watch couples holding hands, giving hugs, receiving kisses. Each girl had a balloon with a piece of chocolate tied to the string, and each boy had a small box of chocolates with a teddy bear.  
  
Except for him.  
  
He seemed to be the only one forgotten, even though he had a significant other.  
  
Yami, the spirit of the millennium puzzle, stared at his box of chocolates and balloon, unsure of how to react.  
  
And despite the pain, Yugi forced a smile and gave him a hug.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Yami."  
  
Yami nodded to him, placing the chocolates in his backpack, and the balloon at the side of his desk.  
  
Turning away, Yugi gathered his things. School was over for the day anyway. He didn't want his Yami to see the tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
'I know it seems selfish... But... Yami didn't get me anything... And... I know he loves me... So why do I feel so miserable...?'  
  
The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed them, wishing them a happy valentines day. Yugi eyed his empty desk bitterly.  
  
He didn't even wait for Yami as he grabbed his small backpack and fled the room. He ran. He didn't know how long he ran for, but he ran. Ran away from the eyes of the other students, that shone with pity, ran away from the floating pink hearts with words of love written on them, reflecting his miserable form mockingly.  
  
All day, nothing had happened. Yami had given him nothing as a sign of affection, and even though he knew that Yami cared for him, he felt like his heart were being crushed.  
  
"Yugi, wait up!"  
  
He ignored the voice, tears streaming freely down his face. He couldn't face Yami. Not after how foolish he must have looked, running from the room with empty hands and sorrow-filled eyes.  
  
"Yugi...?" His grandpa questioned, as the boy ran past him crying, up the stairs.  
  
The door slammed, and Yugi curled up in bed, trying to make himself stop crying. 'Why does it matter so much..?'  
  
He had locked the door, too, unable to bear the thought of Yami's concerned voice asking him what was wrong, then filling with disdain at his selfish confession.  
  
Sugoroku shook his head, knowing exactly what happened, which puzzled the older boy as he entered the Game shop.  
  
"Did Yugi come in here?" Yami asked.  
  
Sugoroku nodded, motioning for him to take a seat. "Yami... You didn't happen to get anything for Yugi today, did you?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, why?"  
  
"On Valentine's Day, you're supposed to give a gift to the one you love as a sign of affection."  
  
"I know. Anzu was gushing a mile a minute about it at our last friendly gathering. Yugi doesn't need anything, he knows I love him."  
  
Sugoroku sighed.  
  
"Are you aware that everyone has a love language Yami?"  
  
Yami blinked. "A love what?"  
  
"A Love Language. There are five." Sugoroku placed the broom against the wall, studying Yami carefully. "It's sometimes hard to determine which someone's is, and sometimes, it's easy. Here are the five: Words of Affirmation, Acts of Service, Gift Giving, Quality Time, and Physical Touch."  
  
"Okay... And someone has only one?" Yami leaned against the chair, facing Sugoroku.  
  
"One primary one, and the rest are in order of importance. You see, for someone, a certain act, or word, etc, can mean the world. It can make them feel special and needed, more cherished than you could guess. You find out, sometimes, by acts at an early age."  
  
"And..."  
  
"When Yugi was very young, he never asked me to play with him when I was busy, he did his chores when asked, he never gave me too many hugs, but he did hug me a lot... I wondered how a child would subconsciously express love. I didn't even notice as he gave me drawings, flowers, his favorite puzzle... It was the mail-woman, who was a cranky one, who finally showed me... Yugi used to wait for her, everyday on the doorstep, with a rock. Now a rock may not seem like much to us, but to a two year old, rocks can be pretty special. Every day he'd search for hours until he found a special rock, and he would give it to her every day. She was only nice to him."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Gift Giving. In the exchange of presents, Yugi feels he is expressing his love for someone, and being told back, that he is loved. When he gives someone something special, and receives nothing in return..."  
  
Yami stood, knocking over the chair. "You mean when he got me this candy and balloon, it was more than just a tradition... He was saying he loved me?"  
  
"Correct. And when you didn't get him anything...?"  
  
Yami paled. "He thought it meant I didn't care?"  
  
"Not necessarily. It could have just made him feel awful."  
  
"Well why didn't someone tell me!?"  
  
Sugoroku sighed. "Who else do you think knows it? I thought you did... Every Valentine's Day, my Yugi has come home crying with empty hands..."  
  
Handing Yami a twenty dollar bill, Sugoroku smiled. "Can you put the smile back on his face?"  
  
Nodding, Yami put his backpack and balloon behind the counter and ran out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Sugoroku was confused at dinner that night, when Yugi picked at his macaroni and cheese, eyes filled with hurt and tears. Yami sat across from him, a smirk in his eyes.  
  
But nothing for Yugi.  
  
Yugi just sighed, gazing at his food glumly. The empty feeling of being rejected flit through him, making him feel sick. "Grandpa... Can I be excused..?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi... You may."  
  
The moment Yugi's footsteps grew soft, signaling he was up the stairs, Sugoroku looked at Yami questioningly. "Why is he still so sad?"  
  
Yami leaned back in his chair with a smirk.  
  
Sugoroku blinked.  
  
*****  
  
'I know he loves me... And I know I'm selfish... But anything... Even a card would have made me happy...'  
  
He opened the door to his room, and his heart seemed to stop.  
  
On his bed, was a Dark Magician plushie holding a large red heart, the kind that had chocolates of different sizes and flavors inside. There was a large red bow tied around them both, and a pink balloon floated from one of the Dark Magician's hands, three roses, two red and one pink, in his other. The balloon had white words scrawled on it, in fancy cursive.  
  
"For my love, my only Hikari..." Yugi read aloud, tears of pure joy gathering in his eyes.  
  
He moved forward, his hand brushing the Dark Magician's arm, before he gave a loud cry of delight, turning and running from the room.  
  
Downstairs, Sugoroku was thoroughly shocked by his grandson's outburst, and he stood, only to see the said boy barrel down the stairs and tackle Yami, knocking the chair over and pinning him to the ground in the process.  
  
"G-GAH!" Yami yelped, wrapping his arms instinctively around his Aibou.  
  
"Oh Yami!" Yugi cried, tears of joy streaming down his face. "I'm so...!" He couldn't even think of the word as he continued to cry happily, arms around Yami's neck as he nuzzled his chest.  
  
Sugoroku smiled, putting a hand to his heart as he left the room, relieved that his grandson was happy.  
  
"Did you like it?" Yami asked, smiling as he gazed into those tear-filled happy amethyst eyes.  
  
"More than you know!" Yugi cried out, kissing him deeply.  
  
Halfway rolling them out of the overturned chair, Yami pulled him close, kissing back lovingly.  
  
When the two pulled back for air, Yugi was straddling Yami, eyes filled with happiness, and Yami had his arms around Yugi's waist, heart soaring. "Yugi..."  
  
"Yami... I know it seems silly... But you just made me so happy..."  
  
Yami felt himself becoming more and more happy as Yugi spoke to him. "I-"  
  
"And you know that I love you, right? I love you so much Yami... You're so special to me..." he whispered, curling up against him as he sat up.  
  
Yami smiled, then blinked as he realized something. "Yugi... The love languages..."  
  
Yugi pulled back with an impish kind of smirk. "I love you. Even if your love language IS words of affirmation."  
  
Yami flushed. "How did you...?"  
  
Yugi just kissed him tenderly. "I just knew."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Short.. Crappy... But I guess I will be doing the other couples :P And the love languages thing is NOT made up, and is NOT mine! ::sighs:: My LL is ironically Gift giving as well... ::sniffles:: But my day didn't turn out as great. R/R? Happy V-day... 


End file.
